Une histoire de principes
by La plume rouge
Summary: Alister a quelques principes concernant la nudité. Zip est persuadé que Lara n'entre pas dans le cadre de ses principes. Voyons voir ce que cela donne... OS


**Voilà donc un ficlet qui me passait par la tête : un petit Lara/Alister sans romance aucune - sisi c'est possible. Du moins une romance très implicite. Comme mon petit Alister meurt à la fin d'Underworld et que je le trouve plutôt adorable ben voilà ; même un tout petit machin, il fallait que j'écrive ! Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit écrit. **

**DISCLAIMER : tout appartient à Core Design et Eidos, sauf ce scénario qui est de moi, évidemment.**

**RATING : T (je me suis retenue, je suis trop fière...)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Mets donc ta fierté de côté, Alister, et donne-moi ces détails.

- L-Lara ! s'étouffa le châtain en détournant les yeux du corps que l'archéologue s'évertuait à dénuder. Ce n'est pas de la fierté, c'est de la pudeur !

- Non, c'est de la fierté masculine. Tout ça parce que tu peux voir mon corps nu sans être parvenu à me séduire.

- Ne racontes pas de sottises ! Et rhabille-toi ! réussit à bégayer l'excentrique chercheur.

Lara s'évertua à ignorer son ami dont les joues avaient pris une délicate teinte de homard cuit et se dénuda entièrement avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'immense salle-de-bain et d'entrer dans la gigantesque baignoire faisant également office de jacuzzi. Elle s'étira voluptueusement dans l'eau claire avant de rajouter quelques sels de bain en soupirant.

- Un peu de confort entre deux jungles, soupira-t-elle d'aise.

- Ferme cette porte, bon sang !

- Fais-le donc, si cela te dérange tant que cela, Alister, fit-elle d'un ton légèrement agacé.

- Très bien, fit sèchement l'homme en refermant brutalement la porte, blessé dans sa fierté.

Il se laissa glisser contre ladite porte et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les enserrant de ses bras et y posant son menton d'un air boudeur, tel un enfant vexé. Le rire clair de Lara retentit dans la pièce adjacente.

- Dis-moi Alister, comment un homme aussi savant que toi peut-il être enfantin à ce point ?

- Et dis-moi comment une femme telle que toi peut être aussi impudique à ce point ? rétorqua sèchement Alister, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Étrangement, la voix de Lara se durcit.

- Lorsque tu auras traversé la même chose que moi, tu comprendras que refuser de montrer son corps est le cadet de ses soucis.

Les commissures des lèvres d'Alister eurent un léger soubresaut.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être aussi courageux et doué que toi tu l'es...

Dans son bain, Lara laissa échapper un soupir et se laissa glisser un peu plus dans l'eau chaude sur laquelle éclataient quelques bulles agréablement odorantes. La voix brisée de son ami lui rendit une certaine douceur.

- Tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent, Alister. Et de doué dans ton domaine. Tu es brillant.

Son interlocuteur ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres à l'entente d'un tel compliment venant de Lara Croft.

- Tu l'es tout autant que moi.

- Si c'était le cas, je ne te demanderai pas ton aide.

- Mais tu es tellement courageuse... aventureuse... prête à tout pour tes proches alors que moi... je suis si chétif... si peureux... et-

- Tais-toi.

Alister frémit légèrement et se retrouva soudainement la tête sur le sol lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Ses joues foncèrent comme jamais elles n'avaient foncé, même lorsqu'il lui arrivait de fantasmer sur le corps plus que désirable de sa coéquipière. En cet instant, il avait une vue très plongeante sur le corps complètement naturel de Lara et il n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux derrière ses lunettes malgré le fait qu'il ait quelques principes concernant la nudité.

- Debout, idiot, ordonna durement la jeune femme.

Il s'exécuta, se demandant s'il allait subir son courroux. Elle accrocha brutalement le col de sa chemise à rayures et il poussa un cri apeuré en se protégeant le visage de ses mains avant de rougir un peu plus devant l'expression hilare de Lara.

- T-tu vois ! Je suis pitoyable...

- Non, au contraire. Je t'ai déjà vu être agressif. Tu sais te défendre, tu calcules tes gestes. Même s'il ne s'agit que de défense et que tu n'es ni le plus fort ni le meilleur, tu restes lucide. Et en ce moment, tu n'as pas répliqué car tu ne me veux pas de mal.

- Tu veux bien me lâcher... ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Seulement si tu me donnes ces fichues informations !

- Tu es véritablement nue... et tu t'égouttes sur le parquet de ta chambre.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail.

- Ce que j'ai à te dire aussi.

Lara fronça les sourcils et leurs deux regards s'affrontèrent. Puis brusquement, les lèvres de Lara partirent à la rencontre de celles d'Alister, qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, avant de répondre mollement à son baiser, son corps s'affaissant doucement contre le sien. La jeune femme le poussa contre son lit et le chevaucha, achevant de tremper les vêtements d'Alister.

- Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'aime quand tu te poses énormément de questions, mais seulement en ce qui concerne les faits historiques. Alors tais-toi et laisse-toi faire.

Les doigts habiles de Lara défaisant sa chemise et caressant son torse ainsi que son corps humide appuyé contre le sien termina de vaincre ses principes et il s'abandonna à elle pendant ce laps de temps où leurs peaux s'embrasèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Lorsque Lara roula sur le flanc aux côtés d'Alister, aussi essoufflé qu'elle, elle ferma les yeux avant de pouffer devant l'exclamation de son amant d'un soir :

- C'était... woh ! P-pourquoi tu ris... ? Tu n'as pas trouvé ça... ?

- Mais si, Alister, mais si ! rit Lara. Tu te sens obligé de savoir ça ?

- Je...

- C'était très bien. Tu as été très bien. Alors maintenant cesse de tergiverser sur tes capacités et abandonne-toi un peu.

- Humpf...

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et passa timidement ses longs et fins doigts blancs sur son cou, descendant avec lenteur sur ses seins, en dessinant les contours, traçant sa cage thoracique, la courbe de ses hanches, le galbe de ses cuisses avant de revenir sur son ventre ; il le caressa tout en déposant légèrement ses lèvres sur sa tempe, puis dans sur sa jugulaire avant de terminer par un long baiser langoureux, lèvres contre lèvres, langues contre langues.

- Tu vois quand tu veux ? sourit Lara. En pleine action, tu es parfait.

- En pleine hésitation, je suis médiocre...

- Non. J'ai besoin de toi, Alister. Tu es doux, attentif, réfléchi. Je suis fougueuse, fonceuse, téméraire. Tu es comme la partie manquante de mon médaillon, la pierre finale de mon château, la gemme ornant mon épée. Tu comprends ? fit-elle doucement en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens.

- Je comprends..., répondit-il en pressant sa main dans la sienne.

Tandis qu'Alister pianotait sur son ordinateur portable en archivant ses dernières trouvailles, Zip l'observait par-dessus son écran avec un ineffable sourire. Agacé et gêné, le châtain releva les yeux tout en remontant ses lunettes qui glissaient sur le bout de son nez.

- Un problème ?

- Tu te souviens lorsque je t'avais dit que même tes beaux principes de gentleman pudique ne tiendraient jamais devant le corps de Lara ?

Alister faillit renverser sa tasse de thé sur le clavier de son ordinateur et ses joues foncèrent comme celles d'un enfant pris en faute.

- T-t-t-tu as organisé... c-ce... c'était...

- J'ai fais un pari avec Lara : si notre Alister ne résiste pas à tes charmes, je te file cinquante livres sterling. Elle a gagné et j'ai eu raison face à toi, expliqua-t-il avec contentement. J'espère que ta fierté n'est pas trop entamée.

Dépité, Alister baissa les yeux sans répondre.

- Mais elle a tenu à ce que je te dise qu'avec ou sans principe, tu restais notre Alister. Et qu'elle maintenait ce qu'elle a dit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit mais si c'est sexuel, je veux savoir !

Pour toute réponse, il lui jeta un regard furieux mais à présent dégagé de tous regrets, de toute inquiétude.

- J'ai également dit qu'il était adorable, Zip, ajouta la voix de Lara qui arriva tranquillement dans la pièce.

- Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça, Lara ! Je suis un mec !

Et tandis que Zip s'insurgeait, Lara plongea ce regard unique qu'elle lui avait donné lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

Un mélange de profonde confiance et d'affection sincère.

En dehors de tous principes.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez un peu apprécié et que vous me laisserez une review !  
**


End file.
